


you bring good to my lonely life, honestly

by totaltrashmammal



Series: the softer the skin, the sharper the teeth (jovana petra todd) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, FJTW 2020, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Humor, Public Sex, jayslade are HORNY, no beta we die like robins, sladejay: height difference AND age difference, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: Yeah, Jovana will admit that it's a little weird that she's fucking her best friend's estranged dad but, she'll argue, not as weird as the family tradition her dad started where they all go out as bats and fight crime. At least her private life was something out of PornHub and not one of those dumb superhero comic books that Timmy liked to read. Besides, she blamed bad parenting for being so entangled with the Wilsons.ORBeach day with the Wilsons and their Todd.For Female Jason Todd Week 2020, Day One, Relationship with Mask/Villian
Relationships: Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: the softer the skin, the sharper the teeth (jovana petra todd) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	you bring good to my lonely life, honestly

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this got away from me. three minor sex scenes because slade is a horny bastard. jovana and rose are chaotic best friends because jason and rose are best friends and it transcends genders.

Slade is in the middle of making her forget her own name when he brings it up. He’s guiding her leg over his shoulder when he pauses, jaw still slick from eating her out. She whines, straining against the stupid fucking handcuffs that are keeping her still and tries to get him to continue. All he does is wrap a massive hand around her hips and pins her to the bed. _Bastard._ Eventually, he blows a hot gust of air at her that makes her shudder and presses a kiss to her bare thigh. 

“How,” He rumbles into her sweat-slicked flesh,” Would you feel about a vacation?” In the back of her brain, she realizes this means more to Slade than he’s trying to let on but in her haze of pleasure, she can’t be bothered to figure out why. Instead, she gnashes her teeth and growls at him.

“I don’t give a flying _fuck_. But if you don’t—” She cuts herself off with a guttural keen when Slade obligingly slides a finger into her. He’s gazing up at her with that damning bright eye and tsking at her as he curls his fingers. “Patience, Jovana. It’s a virtue.” He laughs when she snarls and bucks, trying to break the cuffs. 

“Well, it’s not fucking mine. So get on with it.” Jay spits, tangled hair and fiery blue-green eyes, looking five several different shades of desperate and ready to cum again. Slade just smirks at her and takes her apart. He brings it up again while they’re basking in the afterglow. He’s laying on his back, stroking her curls as she’s splayed on his broad chest. She yawns, settles her cheek on a pec that is frankly cushioned enough to be a pillow by itself, and mumbles something about how it sounds fun. 

That’s how it starts. Two weeks later, she’s rummaging through her closet and trying to find appropriate beachwear. Living in the desolate hellscape that’s Gotham means that her options are severely limited. Jovana huffs, tossing yet another old band tee aside and surveys the wreck she made. Clothes are scattered throughout the room and her fingers are already itching to clean them up when thick arms wrap around her waist. Lips settle at the nape of her neck and she sighs, melting and tilting her head. 

“We can pick some clothes up tomorrow.” Slade mumbles into her neck, still kissing up and down it like the pervy bastard he is. She chances a glance at the clock, furrowing her brow when she sees it. There’s still a few hours of daylight yet. “Why not today? If we hurry we can even manage to join the inevitable Arkham breakout.” There’s no response from Slade but his arms tighten around her and that tells Jovana all she needs to know. 

Slade has been alternating between looking forward and dreading their upcoming impromptu beach stay since he thought of it. It turns out that Rose had reached out to her estranged father.

Slade, the emotionally inept man he is, immediately suggested a two-week stay in Tahiti when Rose asked to meet in a neutral space. Rose hesitantly accepted. Slade didn’t expect her to, didn’t think that she actually wanted anything to do with him, and invited Jovana along to smooth out any potential headbutting. He later confessed to her that he remembered Rose telling him about Jay and Rose’s half-completed plans to go to the beach for her sixteenth birthday, all those years ago. 

Rose had confided in Jovana before that after seeing her reuniting with Bruce, she wanted to try to talk to Slade again. She admitted that part of it was more due to Jovana’s relationship with her father, that after seeing how happy she was, that she believed Slade changed. Jovana was just glad that Rose felt comfortable enough to tell her this. Their relationship had crumbled when Jovana first started seeing Slade and Jay had missed the hell out of Rose. 

Rose had been one of the first people she had made friends with as Robin, back when the girl was infiltrating Titan Tower for her father. She, Jay, and Eddie made a pact to always be there for one another all those years ago. It ripped her apart when they started fighting. 

Jovana twisted in Slade’s arms and jumped, wrapping her long legs around his hips. Slade sighed, hands settling on her hips and tilted back to look at her. She kissed him on his nose, mostly to see the way his face scrunched. “Hey, baby,” She hummed, “Stop worrying. It’s going to be fine.” Slade rolled his eyes. “You don’t know that.” 

“Rose told me she was looking forward to this. So. Yes, I do.” Jealousy flashed in his eyes but that was the only outward reaction. She knew that Slade was envious of her relationship with his daughter, just the same as Rose was jealous of Jovana’s easy camaraderie with Slade. Ugh. _Wilsons._ “Slade,” she stressed, “Rose wants to see you. She wouldn’t have reached out if she was still consumed by her raging hatred for you.” Slade sighed, a dramatic long-suffering one that she knew was just him being an asshole. 

“I guess you’re right” He grumbled, head coming to rest on her shoulder. She kissed the side of his head. “I’m _always_ right” Slade scoffed and pushed her onto the bed as he stood and stretched. “July 16th, Guatemala.” was all he said but Jovana felt her face color. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” She immediately denied, narrowing her eyes at him, daring him to call her bluff. 

Slade, the ass, just laughed at her. Jay burrowed into the covers grumbling until he called out from the kitchen, asking what she wanted to eat. Jovana had made a lot of bad decisions in her life, but snagging a man who could cook like a gourmet chef? Not one of them, no matter what Dick or Bruce has to say about her relationship with the mercenary.

“Who’s ready to hit the beach, bitches?” Rose cried out as she shoved her way past disgruntled tourists in the crowded airport. Jay cackled, pulling Slade behind her as she followed. The big idiot was trying to hang back as if this wasn’t his attempt to reconcile with his estranged daughter, but Jovana wouldn’t let him. She tightened her fingers around his wrist, following in Rose’s wake of chaos. Slade’s massive size also encouraged the crowd to get out their way, if his screaming daughter and her pointy elbows didn’t make the point clear enough.

All together, they made a strange sight and judging from the looks? Not a welcomed one. Good thing that not a single one of them gave any fucks what others thought of them. “I’ll take the bags to the condo while you guys are shopping and text you the address. Sounds good?” Slade drawled as he came to a stop between them, hands tucked in his pockets and looking like a whole ass meal. Jay hummed, not entirely paying attention. Slade rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her, both of them benevolently ignoring Rose’s exaggerated gags. 

He straightened up, ran a hand through his hair, and like the gentlemen he wasn’t, grabbed their bags and went off to find their rental. Jovana watched him walk away until he was out of sight, and she may or may not have been drooling. Rose had already called an Uber when she turned back, so all they had to do was wait. 

Jovana had realized exactly how fiercely she had missed Rose until Rose was with her again and an ache she didn’t know she was feeling softened. They dicked around in the backseat, switching languages every few minutes to fuck with the driver. Every time Jay switched to a language Rose didn’t know, she would receive a kick to the shin and in retaliation, Jovana would shove Rose into the window. The driver started giving them increasingly concerned looks by the fifth or so time it happened. For the sake of his health, they agreed to settle down. 

Of course, they agreed in Ancient Greece, and she was sure the driver believed they were actual demons and was glad to see them go. As he was pulling away from the curb, Jovana saw him quickly make a cross over his chest and broke down in a fit of laughter. She was still snickering when she and Rose finally made it inside. Seeing a bookstore, Jovana made a noise of interest and immediately tried to beeline to it but was pulled back by Rose who flicked her on the back of her head. 

“We’re here because a certain _someone_ forgot to go shopping for a bathing suit, not to feed your book fetish, nerd.” Really, the only reason that Jovana forgot to swing by Gotham’s handy Wal-Mart was that Slade distracted her, and she told Rose as much, waggling her eyebrows so that she really got her point across. “You’re so fucking gross, Jay, oh my god! I did _not_ need to hear that.” 

Jovana smirked, crossing her hands behind her head and sauntered off in what she hoped was the right direction. “Are you seriously telling me that you don’t want to hear about my sex life? What type of friend are you?” 

“Okay, I _asked_ for all the nasty details when that Superchick was dicking you down but this is my _dad_ we’re talking about so no, I don’t want to hear about it, thank you very much.” Jay shrugged but began to hum the opening notes of Stacy’s Mom. Rose scoffed, “Hey genius, the clothes are the other way.” 

“I knew that! I was taking the scenic route, s’all” Jovana defended, even as she twisted her feet and took off in the way that Rose pointed. Now that she was looking, she could clearly see the clothes section off in the distance but she wasn’t telling Rose that. 

They were bickering over who saw a black bikini first and which one of them got to keep it when an older woman approached them with a smile. Jovana was arguing over the merits of deciding the winner through combat when she heard the laugh. She turned, letting her grip on the two-piece slip while she observed the lady with a frown. The person in question was somewhere in her mid-fifties, holding hands with an older man.

“Oh, you girls are so silly. I remember when mine were that young,” She sighed wistfully, “You should both get that one! Me and Wallace thought it was the cutest thing when our girls matched.” The older man, presumably Wallace, grunted in what could be vague agreement. Jovana arched an elegant eyebrow at the couple, hearing Rose dissolve into badly covered snorts beside her. She _hated_ getting mistaken for being Slade’s daughter. It was so awkward. “That’s very helpful, thank you. I’ll be sure to ask her dad if he thinks I’m cute when I’m in his bed later.” 

The woman’s eyes almost popped out her face and she let out a strangled, “Excuse me?” Wallace let out a bewildered grunt, bushy eyebrows attempting to make liftoff. Rose cleared her throat, throwing an arm around Jovana. “This is my future step-mom. I sure as hell hope we’re not siblings.” Jovana smirked, “C’mon, Rose, you’re like my soul sister. Don’t be so harsh.” 

By this point, the old woman resembled a rather red fish as she struggled to find words. Wallace had settled back into vague indifference, after giving Jay what she took as an approving nod. Finally, the couple left without saying anything and as Jovana turned, she saw the swimsuit that started all this held loosely in Rose’s fist. “You can have that one,” She started confidently, “I want a bikini that makes Slade’s jaw drop, not one that makes him think cute.” She scoffed disgustedly, placing her hands on his hips as she eyed the options. She thought she saw a red one and well, red _was_ her color. 

“I would get some daisy dukes, Jay. Show off your best feature.” Rose pinched her thigh as she said and Jovana jumped, swiping at her. She just dramatically sighed, as if the next words pained her. “C’mon, let’s go. I have to help you seduce my dad that you’ve already seduced.” 

Jovana blew a raspberry, “I can’t use my old methods. Bruce is on my ass about the killing thing as it is.” Rose gave her an utterly disgusted look. “Yeah, I didn’t need to know that.” 

Slade laughs when they tell him, a rare wide smile on his face that automatically puts a smile on Jovana’s and Rose is also laughing, a striking laugh that reminds Jay so much of Slade. “Not only that but the cashier assumed we were siblings too and told Rose to keep an eye on me! I’m not even that young.” Jovana grumbles, definitely _not_ pouting, fuck you Slade. 

“I’m older than you, you useless twink” Rose snorts.”Yeah, well I have bigger tits so” She dragged out the word, smirking at Rose. All she received was a blank look. “We both know that’s not a good thing, dumbass.”

“I don’t know. I think it’s a good thing.” Slade rumbled, from where he was lounging across the kitchen, clearly leering at Jay. Jovana and Rose shared a universal exasperated look before they both uttered in unison. “Men.” Slade made a confused hum that had Jovana cackling on the inside but all she did was sadly shake her head. “Thought you better than this, babe.” 

“If you call my dad babe, you’re not allowed to call me babe anymore. I’m creating boundaries.” Rose interrupted, speaking through a mouthful of chips. She snorted at the twin looks of displeasure she received, “Yeah, yeah you clean freaks are perfect for one another.” Still speaking while chewing, mind you. Jovana tried to lunge across the table, being bodily dragged back by Slade as she screeched. 

“Rose, chew with your mouth closed, that’s disgusting. Jo, c’mon, don’t attack my daughter in front of me.” Rose suddenly looked interested, mouthing a ‘Jo?’ towards Jovana. Jovana ignored her as she crossed her arms and pouted. “Fine” She grouched, “As long as she chews with her mouth closed.” She shot a look at Rose, silently telling her to shut up about the nickname. Slade was the only one allowed to call her that and she swore the power had gone to his head. 

Rose dropped it with a look that promised they would definitely talk about it later before stretching her arms behind her. “Whatever, who wants to hit the beach?” 

When they arrived, climbing out of the convertible that Slade thought was a good rental with all the critical thinking skills of a rich bastard, the beach was decently crowded. _That_ wasn’t what drew Jovana’s eyes though. She stopped and gasped, hand still on the passenger door. The beach was beautiful, bright blue waves lapping at sand as dark as Batman’s briefs. Jovana winced at that mental image but it didn’t change the fact the sand was a pitch black as far as the eye could see. She shot Slade a questioning look and he smirked as he popped the trunk.

“Volcanic ash. I thought the aesthetic would please your little goth heart.” Jovana scoffed, ignoring the fact that Slade was right and instead vowed to take enough sand to create herself a mini beach back in Gotham. “Okay, _Deathstroke.”_ Rose made a noise of agreement, “Yeah, Dad, you have no room to stand.” 

Slade fixed her with an unimpressed gaze. “And you do? Besides weren’t you two just fighting over a black swimsuit?” 

“Okay, fine,” She conceded as she grabbed the beach towels that Slade passed her, “We’re just a merry little band of goths. Happy?” Jovana laughed, drawing their attention to her. “What would our band name be? Dead for Kicks?”

“Dead for _Chicks._ I’m a lesbian, baby.” Rose corrected her. “Dead _by_ Chicks, more like it.” Slade muttered as he closed the trunk. Jovana smoothly stepped in his path, crossing her arms and tossing a hip out to the side like she’d watched Selina do a thousand times. “Got something to say, sweetheart?” Slade gave her a dry look and said in an equally dry tone. “You two are pains in the ass.” He grumbled but stooped to kiss her forehead anyway. 

Jovana grinned, lifting her chin up in an unspoken demand for more kisses. Slade acquiesced with a roll of his eye and a fond sigh, both of them easily ignoring the now-familiar sound of Rose loudly complaining. 

Rose gave up with a groan of disgust before she stalked past them, attempting to knock Jovana’s shoulder with a stray fist. Slade grabbed her hand without looking and wow, okay, that was a little hot. Still, Jovana drew back from her hot ass boyfriend just for the sake of Rose’s modesty. She figured there was only so much you could take of your best friend making out with your dad before the brain bleach was broken out. 

“ _Finally_ , C’mon Jay, I see some people playing volleyball. Let’s go join.” Jovana obligingly followed, leaving Slade with all the bags of assorted beach shit to deal with. “How do you even know if they’ll let us play?” Rose shot her an entirely unimpressed look that screamed ‘Hey, you fucking idiot’. “When have any member of the male sex said no to girls in bikinis?” 

Predictably, the guy in charge was drooling, eyes stuck firmly at chest level as he nodded dumbly, agreeing to let them join. Jovana was clad only in a red bikini top with a pair of short shorts thrown hastily over her bottoms. They were _just_ this side of too short and she could feel them ride up with every lunge she made to hit the ball. She chanced a glance at Slade when the ball soared towards the other team and grinned. 

The man was lounging against the sand, the paleness of his skin and hair a startling shock against the black sand. People were giving him a wide berth, either due to his size or predatory aura that was emanating off him in droves. His eye was fixed firmly on her ass, a dark glint that she recognized residing within it. He didn’t even bother to act like he wasn’t gazing at her ass, completely shameless in his actions. Jovana smirked, dropping into an unnecessary crouch to spike the ball back. 

Looks like Rose’s seduction techniques had some merit after all. 

She shook her head when the guy asked if she wanted to play another game, instead choosing to strip her shorts off and drop them in Slade’s lap. She gave him a challenging look as she twisted out of the way of his hand, charging into the cold water. Jovana started a game of chase, shoving away whenever Slade drew near with a teasing grin. Slade let her play for several more minutes before he suddenly emerged from the water in front of her. “That’s cheating.” She grumbled, shoving a hand half-heartedly at him when he drew her close. “I didn’t go underwater.” 

Slade chuckled, a deep rumble that she felt vibrate against her back and she couldn't help a shudder. “Just because” He began with humor coloring his voice, “you didn’t think of it doesn’t mean it was cheating.” As he spoke, his hand began to drift down her side, eventually settling with the tips of his fingers dipping inside her bathing suit. “ _Slade”_ She hissed, eyes darting around. Their little game had drawn them to a secluded area of water but that didn’t mean they weren’t in public. She froze as his fingers lightly drew over her. Jovana was already wet, partly from her imagination of what her teasing would cause Slade to do and partly from some sort of Pavlovian response to that specific timber of Slade’s voice. 

“If you were that concerned about them watching, then you wouldn’t have been such a tease. “ Slade’s breath ghosted over her ear and she grasped his arm as his finger began to move inside of her. “Besides,” he began as she started to slowly ride his fingers, biting down on her lip, “I made sure that we were far enough for no one to see.” Jovana scowled, realizing that Slade had purposefully drawn her towards an empty area of the beach. 

“But people can still see us.” She argued, even as she clenched down when Slade tried to withdraw his fingers. “They see my back” He corrected, settling on a slow deep rhythm, curling his fingers on every push inward, “They can’t see you.” Jovana gasped as he spread his fingers in a wide vee, and a third one settled inside of her. He bit down sharply on her neck when she muffled a whimper into her hand, hips undulating on his fingers, and trying to make him go faster. 

He ignored her efforts, keeping it soft and sweet even as Jovana arched and ground down. Every few thrusts, he flicked a thumb over her clit, tugging on the piercing that she had gotten a few years ago. When she came, it was on a sigh and she fell boneless against Slade’s chest, drifting in the afterglow. She felt how hard he was against her lower back but he stopped her hand when she reached back. He nosed against her ear, breathing out heavily. 

“That’s for later,” He murmured, “This was just for you.” Jovana shivered at the implication of later but relaxed back against his chest. Slade withdrew his fingers and wrapped both arms around her and they stayed like that for a bit, simply watching the water and feeling the aftereffects. 

Sunset found all three of them at a pier, eating ice cream and walking around the games. Jovana was trying to eat her mango gelato before it melted on her but with the hot humidity, it was a lost cause. Slade’s bourbon vanilla had lost the battle and he had thrown it away when it was obvious it was more liquid than ice cream. Rose had unhinged her jaw and swallowed hers whole like some sort of fucked up magic trick. She also turned out to be the only one of them who enjoyed their ice cream so the joke was actually on Jovana and Slade.

Huffing, Jovana threw hers away in the nearest trashcan and furtively tried to wipe the residue off with napkins. She scowled when the paper only got stuck on her fingers, wiggling them uselessly. “Here, let me help” Rose grabbed her hands and brought them to her face. Seconds later she felt a glob of spit land in her palm. “It should be easier with water. You’re welcome” Rose smartly backed away, choking on laughter at whatever expression Jovana’s contorted face was making. 

Jovana had just lunged to either shove Rose off the pier or murder her and _then_ shove her off the pier when Slade walked between them with a sigh. He used the wet wipes he had left to grab to clean Jovana’s fingers off as she vibrated in rage. “Why don’t we see how many prizes we can cheat out of the games?” Slade suggested, wisely hiding Rose from view. Jovana narrowed her eyes at him before agreeing with a small nod.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Being marksmen, they had managed to win any prize they set their sights on. Slade won Jovana a pale purple dragon that she instantly adored. Jovana, in return for all the shit she had put up with today, won him a Peppa Pig plushie the size of his chest. Rose, feeling the vibe even if she wasn’t the one to get fingered at a populated beach, got Slade the most god ugly humanoid banana plush Jovana had ever seen. The lips were half the size and the eyelashes arched off like they were going to space. It started a contest to collect the ugliest ones they could find and somehow ended with Rose winning twelve goldfish that she all named a variation of Justin. 

It ended when Justicia the fourth landed on some snot-nosed brats head and got them kicked out of the fair. Rose maintained that it was Justinette’s fault the entire time they were being escorted out. By the time they reached the car, Rose had created an elaborate story that involved Justicia sleeping with Justinette’s man (the original Justin) and Justinette’s plot for revenge that led to them getting kicked out. 

“Fish don’t sleep though,” Jovana pointed out through a fit of laughter. 

“Oh I’m _sure_ that you and Dad know all about this type of sleeping.” Rose snorted, eyeing Slade’s hand on her thigh. Jovana flushed but knew better than to argue. 

Especially since Slade chose to prove Rose right as soon as they got back to the condo he had rented. The door had barely closed before Jovana was being pressed against the silk sheets. She felt a twinge of amusement as she saw them. For all the Slade harped on about not getting used to a pattern, he was consistent with his bed in every safe house. 

“Is this later?” She asked idly, referencing back to what Slade said at the beach. She drew her hands up his broad back as she asked, reveling in the size difference between the two of them. Slade paused in the middle of biting up her neck and hummed. “This is later.” He pressed his hardness into her thigh to prove his point, watching her face.

Jovana gasped loudly and then winced. She didn’t know how thin the walls were and didn’t want to wake Rose up. Experimentally, she let out a loud moan without Slade even touching her. The face Slade gave her told her that she wasn’t being anywhere near subtle. 

“Reinforced walls.”He said easily, “Although if you want to scream, I’ll give you a reason too Little Red.” 

(Slade made through on his promise like she knew he would. Jovana couldn’t be bothered to regret it even if the dirty glare that Rose shot them in the morning told them the walls weren’t reinforced enough.) 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a TRAINWRECK but i hoped you liked it. kudos, comment, come bother me on tumblr (koa-ia), all that shenanigans.


End file.
